


Poetry

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [4]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Kudos: 9





	Poetry

"Can I take your glasses?"

"You always do without asking first."

"Yeah… can't find them now."

"On the desk."

Rummaging through some sheets to find them, Jeremy’s gaze, glasses now on, falls on one whose fancy layout resembles a poem; it’s actually one and, despite the swirly font, it's unmistakably about a cock, Jeremy realises while reading it, the last lines aloud:

"’… veins clinging to the peachy silkiness of its stretched skin, scrumptious delicacy my mouth craves to indulge in.' - James do you really read these things here?", he asks, flapping the implicated sheet. 

"Oh, that? I wrote it myself."


End file.
